Mistletoe apologies
by AAB
Summary: Sometimes all it needs is a bunch of leaves to get things right


_No__t mine, Bellisario's_

**Mistletoe**** apologies**

_Set __in/after: Answered Prayers, minus Sergei._

_Christmas party_

_Roberts' Residence_

They bumped into each other, both trying to walk through the door at the same time, and came to a halt. Harm looked up and Mac followed his gaze to the mistletoe, hanging there to trap innocent passer-by's into sharing a kiss.

"Awkward moment nr. Umpteenthumpteenth," Mac tried to laugh away the situation.

Harm raised his brows in a silent question.

Mac went silent. His face was so close to hers and his eyes were warm and inviting. She started to lean into him, her eyes fluttering close. She could feel his breath on her face.

But the moment their lips were to touch, Mac pulled back.

"No!"

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"Because I can't," and with that she was out of the door, rushing to catch up with the rest.

During the service she sat next to him, his arm occasionally brushing hers. So close and still he was miles away. On the surface he seemed to listen to the sermon intensely, after all, the subject 'Fathers' must be appealing to him, but she knew he wasn't really there.

What had she done?

_Late __Christmas eve_

_Mac's apartment _

When Mac was in bed she couldn't sleep. Not that she had expected to. Yet with Chloe in the spare room and petty officer Jennifer Coates sleeping on the couch she couldn't leave her bedroom and start pacing her apartment, like she used to do when she couldn't sleep because something was bothering her, or sit on the couch, curled up in a ball and watch endless sitcoms. She had to talk to Harm, tomorrow, definitely tomorrow. It was almost 3 o'clock when she finally managed to get some sleep.

_Christmas__ day_

_Mac's apartment _

Despite the unwrapping of the presents, the amiable chatting and the games they played the day had dragged on. At half past three two she couldn't stand it anymore. She gathered the gifts she bought Harm in a bag and, telling Chloe to behave and Jennifer to help herself to tea and cookies if she wanted to, she headed for the door.

The same moment she left her apartment her neighbour's door opened as well and a young lady came out. "Merry Christmas, Mac," she cheered.

"Merry Christmas, Joan," Mac answered, and noticing the large bag the other woman carried, "Going out?"

"Friends. They have a cabin in Montana and invited me over for a week."

Just when Joan was about to close the door, Mac's eye fell on a small item, hanging from the ceiling. "Joan, it that mistletoe?"

The other woman nodded "Yes."

"Can I borrow it?"

Joan laughed "Of course. You can have it. Since I won't be back till January 3rd, I won't need it anymore." She walked back inside, plucked the bundle of twigs from the ceiling and handed it to Mac. "Here you are, have fun"

As she stood in front of his apartment she could hear soft guitar music. Thank God, he was home. But how would he react, seeing her? She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Inside the music stopped and footsteps were heard. The door opened and Harm stood in the doorframe. The pure joy on his face when he saw who was knocking instantly made an end to Mac's fears she might not be welcome.

"Come in," he motioned her with a big grin. "Fancy a drink?"

Mac nodded "Cocoa would be great."

While Harm busied himself in the kitchen area she slipped the presents on the pile already under the tree, leaving one item behind in the bag.

Moments later they were sitting on the couch, each with a mug of steaming hot cocoa.

Mac pointed at the pile of unwrapped presents under the tree. She raised her brows. "You didn't unwrap your presents?"

Harm shrugged. "Did not feel like it."

"You could do it now."

Harm smiled happily "Yes, and there are some with your name on it, too."

Mac bended, picked up a small box and handed it to Harm. It contained a tin of his favourite cookies and clearly came from his grandmother. Of course they had to be tested en proved to go very well with the cocoa. After that they took turns to pick and unwrap, taking their time to admire the contents.

An hour later they happily sat back, each looking at the small pile next to them, till Harm jumped to his feet. "Another cocoa?" he asked.

Suddenly nervous Mac shook her head. With a slightly trembling hand she reached for the bag, still sitting next to her. "I have another present for you."

Surprised Harm dropped back into the cushions and looked curiously to his partner.

Slowly Mac pulled the bunch of twigs out of the bag and handed them to Harm.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

To say Harm was surprised was an understatement. His jaw dropped and for some moments he did not what to say or do. Mac bit her lip and looked down on her hands in her lap.

Then she felt his hand on her cheek, gently making her face him. He smiled, his eyes warm en tender. Slowly he held the mistletoe out above her head and bended over slightly, waiting for her response. Mac smiled, still a bit uncertain. When she didn't object but in stead leaned in, he softy kissed her lips.

When he pulled back, Mac heaved a sigh and looked at him with dazed eyes. His face was still close to hers and he smiled in awe.

A bit nervous Mac smiled back and, although she didn't really wanted to, started to pull back.

But Harm wasn't ready to let her go. He took a deep breath, suddenly looking very shy, and asked "I was wondering whether you were willing to give me one more Christmas present?"

Mac looked a bit confused, then nodded.

"Will you go out with me, on a date?"

Tears welled up in Mac's eyes, she had waited so long for this. He must have misunderstand because he immediately let go of her hands and stepped pulled back.

" No," she cried.

His face dropped. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I mean yes," she al but yelled.

Now he was clearly confused.

"I mean, no don't pull back, and yes, I want to go out on a date with you," she quickly explained. "I'm not crying because … I'm just happy, I hoped for this for so long."

Relieve flood his face and he dipped his head to kiss her knuckles. "I wanted to ask you for a long time now."

The clock chimed six. Reluctantly Mac entangled herself from him and stood up. "I have to go," she sighed. "Chloe and Jennifer …."

"I know," he reassured her. Helping her into her coat he walked her to the door, determined to make good use of the mistletoe he had hung there.

Mac was not going to complain. She wrapped her arms around his neck and greedily kissed him back. When he pulled away she looked at him pleadingly and asked "Why don't you come with me and spend the evening with us?"

He rewarded her with a smile from ear to ear. "I'd love to." Quickly he hit the lights, grabbed his jacket and followed her out of the apartment, taking her hand in the process.

"Lead the way, Marine, lead the way."

The end

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE !


End file.
